At present, vehicles, as one of the common means for transportation, have entered innumerable families. With the popularization of vehicles, safety problems of vehicle driving have become increasingly of concern, and the most common safety problem especially relates to blind zones formed by A pillars of vehicles. A pillars are pillars connecting the roof and the nose cabin of a vehicle in left and right front. Pillars of a vehicle serve both as supports and as portions of a door frame. Pillars, especially A pillars, may lead to blind zones for visual field of the driver. The sectional dimension of an A pillar faces a difficult choice. If it is undersized, the bearing capacity in fortuitous events may be affected, and if it is oversized, the visual field of the driver may be influenced. Both of the two cases may be adverse to safety.